


Доказательство искренности

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это произошло в будущем или даже в прошлом, а может быть, во сне или в другом мире. Дело было на съёмках фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доказательство искренности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на недельку Haikyuu!!

Тревожно процокали каблучки. В одиноком прожекторе фонаря мелькнуло изумрудное платье. Кейко обернулась; послышался лёгкий шелест её плаща, качнулись тяжёлые волосы.

Она зашла в тупик. Уже звучали в отдалении сирены полицейских машин.

В темноте вспыхнула и затлела сигарета, осветила согнутые костяшки пальцев. Кейко с осторожностью отступила на шаг и опустила руку в карман.

— Да ла-адно. — Сигаретный дым растаял под белым фонарным светом. Крепкий аромат табака услышал даже Цукишима. — А вот я бы не стал стрелять в своего друга.

— Йоши! — прошептала Кейко и с облегчением качнулась навстречу.

Чёрный человек выпрямился, медленно и бесшумно приблизился к третьей камере и осветителю. Прожектор чётко разделил его лицо, спрятал левую половину в тень. Блеснули начищенные ботинки, гладкая ткань тёмного галстука и ободок кольца. Человек снова затянулся.

— Обожаю женщин в беде, — Куроо усмехнулся и наклонил голову, попадая в один из удачнейших ракурсов. — Йо.

Сирены взвыли совсем близко.

— Стоп. Снято! — крикнул за плечом Цукишимы режиссёр.

— Перерыв пятнадцать минут! И выключите сирены, боже.

— Отлично, Куроо-кун, — с одобрением кивнула Кейко, выходя из образа. — Вы были почти хороши.

— Спасибо, Кейко-сан, — тепло улыбнулся Куроо, отдав недокуренную сигарету реквизитору. — Всё-таки я учусь у вас.

Кейко полоснула его взглядом, Куроо вздёрнул подбородок. Они расхохотались.

— Йо, — передразнил Цукишима, когда парочка зашла с улицы на площадку. — Ты что, школьник?

— Это было в сценарии. — Куроо отодвинул для Кейко стул за столиком Цукишимы. Кейко аккуратно опустилась, спрятала колени под плащом и откинула с лица медные волосы. Цукишиме нравилась её зрелая сдержанность. И занятные пикировки с Куроо.

— Не было этого в сценарии. Я его, — Цукишима выделил первое слово, — читал.

Куроо положил одну руку на стол, другую — на спинку его стула; навис над Цукишимой и вцепился взглядом.

— Спасибо, — он медленно качнул головой. Растянутая на губах улыбка во взгляде не отражалась. — Зануда.

Цукишима молча подался назад. Куроо наклонился ближе, полюбовался открытым горлом — и оттолкнулся, едва Цукишима ощутил крепкое тепло Куроо и свежесть ночной улицы, которой ещё пахла его одежда.

Он подтянул к себе третий стул, крутанул его и уселся, расставив ноги. Цукишима услышал тихий смешок: это наблюдавшая за ними Кейко усмехнулась в ладонь. Но заметила его внимание и поспешила исправиться.

— Не будьте таким мрачным, Цукишима-кун. Куроо-кун просто любит вас дразнить.

Куроо сложил пальцы в жест победы.

— Это простительно, ведь он отличный актёр, — сдержанно улыбнулся Цукишима, — и от фильма к фильму блестяще играет сам себя.

Он увернулся от щелбана, а Куроо сам получил подзатыльник: гримёрша пришла поправить косметику Кейко, а вместо этого ей пришлось снова склониться над Цукишимой. Она аккуратно подцепила очки и отложила их на стол. Пока лицо обмахивали пуховкой, Цукишима с раздражением наблюдал, как Куроо цепляет его очки на нос, лениво облокачивается на столешницу и поджимает губы, с презрением посматривая на Кейко. Та не стала смеяться, но от улыбки не удержалась.

— Вот видишь, — мягко ответил Куроо, когда гримёрша закончила и отошла к Кейко, — ещё я могу сыграть тебя.

Цукишима протянул руку. Куроо проигнорировал жест и надел на него очки сам, коснулся висков и провёл пальцами вдоль дужек, за уши.

— Как твои успехи в танцах? — спросил он, на последнем слове понизив голос.

Цукишима одёрнул выглаженные чёрные манжеты и осмотрелся. Группа была занята, и не осталось ни одного шанса, что режиссёр, или костюмер, или другие актёры, или помощник режиссёра — что хоть кто-нибудь, кому немедленно потребуется Куроо, прервёт эту утомительную беседу. Куроо в следующей сцене не участвовал, а Цукишима уже был готов.

— Всё хорошо, я брал уроки, — наконец ответил на насмешливый взгляд. — Спасибо за беспокойство.

Куроо поднялся.

— Покажи.

Цукишима покосился на вытянутую ладонь и поднял глаза.

— Что?

— Танец. Станцуй со мной.

Кейко с интересом выглянула из-за спины гримёрши.

— Тренировок с Кейко-сан было достаточно, — ответил Цукишима.

Куроо не опустил руку.

— Танец — это не техничное исполнение движений. Это выражение себя своим телом. А танец с кем-то…

— Я умею… выражать себя движениями. — Цукишима был раздражён.

— Я не верю.

— Мне всё равно.

— Докажи.

Цукишима поднялся так резко, что стул зашатался, но не упал, только громко ударился ножками о пол. Куроо расправил воротничок жилета Цукишимы.

— Ты что, — Цукишима не торопясь оттянул ниже чёрные перчатки, — умеешь танцевать танго?

— Ну я же хороший актёр, — Куроо наклонил голову, как недавно перед камерой. Он ухватил Цукишиму выше локтя и дёрнул на себя. — И научу тебя танцевать лучше, — сказал он, касаясь губами мочки уха. — Но сначала…

Куроо положил ладони на большие наушники Цукишимы, бережно снял их с плеч и отложил в сторону. Цукишима поколебался и всё же вынул из кармана плеер.

— Ведь о чём думаешь, когда смотришь на танцоров танго? — продолжал Куроо.

— О том, что ты уже достал.

— О чём? — обратился Куроо к Кейко. Гримёрша ушла, и Кейко, сложив руки на столе, наблюдала за ними.

На вопрос она приподняла брови, улыбнулась и приложила палец к губам.

— Почти, — кивнул Куроо. — О страстной любви, — он снова уставился на Цукишиму, — к жизни.

Снимали сцену в баре. Столики были сдвинуты, подготовлены для танца Цукишимы и Кейко. Куроо провёл его мимо стойки, тёмного дерева столешниц и прозрачного блеска чистой посуды. Он держал Цукишиму за запястье и не отпустил, когда тот настойчиво напомнил, что способен передвигаться сам.

— Это важно, — только ответил он и перехватил руки Цукишимы, провёл большим пальцем по ткани перчатки вдоль ладони.

Цукишима нахмурился.

— Ты что, гей?

— Цукки! — Куроо коротко расхохотался. — Если я тебя поцелую, ты тоже спросишь, гей ли я?

Он обнял Цукишиму за пояс, качнулся вперёд. Цукишиме пришлось отступить, подчиняясь движениям и чёткому ритму шагов. Они развернулись, и Куроо прижал его к себе, замирая во время паузы в неслышимой музыке.

— Расслабься. У тебя спина каменная, — Куроо медленно провёл ладонью от поясницы до лопаток. Цукишима отстранился и резко поменял положение, вставая сбоку, притираясь плечом к плечу. Куроо не сводил с него взгляда.

— Мы выглядим как идиоты. — Цукишима не видел, что происходило по затенённым сторонам приготовленной к съёмкам площадки. Не видел никого, а значит, по правилам кино, никого не было. Но он всё равно не смотрел никуда кроме плеча Куроо.

— Я сказал расслабься. — Куроо увеличил темп, потянул Цукишиму на себя, скользнул носом по щеке. — Иначе у тебя ничего не получится.

— В танго нет правил, — возразил Цукишима, наступая на него. Бёдра касались бёдер, колено притиралось к колену. — Значит…

— Нельзя ошибиться? — Куроо перехватил его манёвр. Он по-прежнему вёл. — Но ты ошибаешься. Ты недостаточно искренен.

Он заставил Цукишиму прогнуться.

— Хотя мне нравится твоя пластика.

Цукишима думал, что упадёт, и вцепился в него крепче. Но не упал: Куроо его удержал, медленно поднял обратно. Цукишима положил ладони на его шею, скользнул ими по плечам. Невозможно танцевать такой тактильный танец и не завестись.

— Жизнь — это танго, — Куроо удержал его руки, — в котором главное — это движение. — Он сделал шаг вперёд, и Цукишима уклонился. Куроо шагнул ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё быстрее. — Если остановишься — прекратится танец. Если остановишься…

— Прекратится жизнь, — закончил Цукишима, останавливая его. — Ты серьёзно?

Но несуществующая музыка продолжила играть, и Куроо снова увлёк его в разворот. Шаг, шаг, шорох одежды об одежду, горячее дыхание на шее.

— Может, нам стоит изменить сценарий? — Улыбка Куроо мелькнула у подбородка, Цукишима дёрнул головой назад. — Как насчёт другого любовного треугольника. Молодая авантюристка влюблена в бармена, а тот — в её лучшего друга.

Музыка взяла паузу, и Цукишима убрал руки с его пояса, толкнул к стойке. Мелко зазвенели стаканы.

— Интересный ход. — Цукишима поочерёдно оттянул ткань на каждом из пальцев, стянул и отбросил перчатки. Встретил взгляд Куроо. — Ну? — он протянул открытую ладонь. — Иди сюда.

Куроо усмехнулся, и они шагнули друг другу навстречу. Белый свет над сценой слепил, стоило податься ниже и посмотреть снизу вверх. Глаза Куроо были тёмными, почти неразличимыми под тенью от ресниц.

— Это танец одиночества, — сказал Цукишима, с трудом, но удерживая ведущую роль. — Ярости. — Они расходились и сталкивались, отпускали и крепко держали один другого, двигались, двигались, двигались, касались друг друга тяжёлым дыханием. — Немоты и отчаяния.

— Цукки, — Куроо открыл рот, желая что-то ответить, но Цукишима перехватил его поперёк спины и наклонил, нависая сверху и трогая ладонью ладонь.

— И всё это полный бред, — тихо сказал он, различая наконец-то на лице Куроо удивление, и улыбнулся. — Я же сказал, что умею танцевать.

И у него только что получилось не уронить и удержать такого мужчину как Куроо.

Ритм повёл их дальше.

Одно предплечье вдоль другого, нагретая телом ткань под ладонями, шаг, другой шаг, резкий разворот. Молчание, горячее движение, испарина на шее, скольжение от лопаток до влажного ворота. Две тёмные фигуры под ярким светом. Сдержанная страсть, жадный взгляд Куроо.

Прижатое к бедру колено, чёткий шаг назад, быстрый переход вдоль всей площадки, музыка стремилась к завершению. Кульминация. Руки на боках, движение сверху вниз, снова прикосновение бёдер, сначала мимолётное, потом ощутимое, крепкое, разворот, утрата контроля.

Финальные аккорды, опять наклон, прогиб назад прямо над столиком, локоть Куроо на боку, его рука под поясницей. Пальцы, скользящие по открытой ладони.

Конец. Тишина.

Перед глазами плыли чёрно-белые очертания, хотя Цукишима был по-прежнему в очках. Светлое лицо, тёмный взгляд. Чёрная одежда, белый свет. Прежде чем послышались аплодисменты, прежде чем последовали ехидные слова режиссёра, а гримёрша налетела с упрёками и негодованием, Цукишима успел уловить сигаретный запах Куроо поверх его собственного.

— Хорошо. Верю, — шепнул Куроо. И отпустил его.

Цукишима поправлял одежду, украдкой вытирая проступивший пот. Кейко сердито щёлкнула пальцами.

— Куроо-кун, вы всё испортили! Цукишима-кун во время танца должен думать обо мне.

Куроо развёл руками в извинении. Цукишима довольно отметил, что он всё ещё не отдышался.

— Бросьте, Кейко-сан. Я просто проверял Цукки.

— Убедились? — проворчала Кейко.

— Более чем. — Куроо рассеянно погладил наушники на столешнице. — А кто бы мог подумать.

Перерыв был окончен, их позвали на сцену.

— Ну, — Цукишима успел обернуться и ехидно вздёрнуть бровь, Куроо опирался бедром о стол и с усмешкой смотрел в ответ, — я же хороший актёр.


End file.
